how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to linux configuration files/Window Managers
Here are a list of config files for various Window managers In many cases are global config files, and local config files. * Global config files ** Apply to all users ** Usually located in /etc * Local config files ** Applies to a specific user ** Stored in the users home dir, as ~/.example or ~/.config/example ** AKA dot files Locations of config files change name and location over time and different Linux Distributions, so the files listed here may not match your Linux installation, but the are generally close. :For example :*bashrc may be located in /etc/bash/bashrc or /etc/bashrc :*kdmrc may be located in /usr/share/config/kdm/kdmrc, /usr/local/share/config/kdm/kdmrc, or /opt/kde/share/config/kdm/kdmrc For other linux config file See: Guide to linux configuration files to be added * CTWM, wm2/wmx, AmiWM, SCWM, Metacity, Beryl, Compiz, SithWM, Whim, Karmen, Integrity, QuarkWM, BadWM, XIGE, WWM, Stumpwm, TrsWM, Kahakai, PyWM, XWEM, MIWM, Framer, Mavosxwm, WindowLab, Hackedbox, Waimea, Clementine, Interface WM, ZWM, HaZe, aewm++, NovaWM, Golem, Oroborus, Treewm, GwML, Heliwm, 5dwm, Mosquito, Maewm, QLWM, Phluid, Alloywm, Amaterus, Perlwm, Efsane II, 3Dwm, Swm, Puppet, YAWM, w9wm, larswm, PWM, PLWM, EPIwm, wmG, aewm, B4step, flwm, lwm, mlvwm, qvwm, mwm 2.0, GWM, 9wm, OSWM, awm, rtl, dxwm, hpwm, tekwm, m_swm, pswm, swm, tvtwm, mvwm, NCDwm, XDSwm, vuewm, 4Dwm, piewm, pmwm, uwm, wm, xwm BlackBox *~/.blackboxrc */usr/share/blackbox/menu - global menu file *~/.blackbox/menu - local menu file *~/.blackbox/Backgrounds/ - backgrounds directory *~/.blackbox/Styles/ - styles dir * ~/.bbkeysrc - bbkeys configuration file http://linux.die.net/man/5/bbkeysrc : References: http://linux.die.net/man/1/blackbox Gnome There are allot of config files for Gnome, that are located in the following directories and files * ~/.esd_auth - Enlightened Sound Daemon (ESD) authentication cookie. * ~/gconf/ - User preferences stored here. * ~/.gconfd/ - gconfd daemon information stored here. CORBA IOR and object info. * ~/.gnome/ - User info not held in .gconf. i.e. mime type info. * ~/.gnome2/ - ser info not held in .gconf. i.e. Window location, keyboard shortcut info, ... * ~/.gnome-desktop/ (older RH 8/9) - Desktop icons and application launchers. * ~/.nautilus/ - Nautilus file manager data. * ~/.metacity/ - Metacity window manager data. * ~/.themes/ - Theme options, window frame options, ... * ~/.screensaver/ - Screensaver configuration data. * References: http://www.yolinux.com/TUTORIALS/GNOME.html https://wiki.archlinux.org/index.php/GNOME KDE There are allot of config files for KDE, that are located in the following directories * ~/.kde4/ XFCE There are allot of config files for XFCE, that are located in the following directories * /etc/xdg/xfce4/ * ~/.config/xfce4/ * References: https://wiki.archlinux.org/index.php/Xfce Xmonad * ~/.xmonad/xmonad.hs wmii */etc/wmii/wmiirc * ~/.wmii/wmiirc spectrwm /etc/spectrwm.conf ~/.spectrwm.conf Snapwm * ~/.snapwmrc Musca * ~/.musca_start Mosterwm *config.h i3 * ~/.config/i3/config * /etc/i3/config echinus ~/.echinus/echinusrc Catwm * config.h WMFS * /etc/xdg/wmfs/wmfsrc * ~/.config/wmfs/wmfsrc subtle * $XDG_CONFIG_HOME/subtle/subtle.rb ratpoison * ~/.ratpoisonrc Ion * /etc/ion3/ - Global config dir * ~/.ion3/ - Local config dir **Config files *** cfg_ion.lua *** cfg_bindings.lua *** cfg_menus.lua *** cfg_ionws.lua *** look.lua Herbstluftwm * ~/.config/herbstluftwm/autostart Sawfish * ~/.sawfish/custom PekWM * ~/.pekwm/config * ~/.pekwm/menu * ~/.pekwm/keys * ~/.pekwm/mouse * ~/.pekwm/start Pawm */etc/pawm.conf JWM */etc/system.jwmrc * ~/.jwmrc evilwm * ~/.evilwmrc Enlightenment * ~/.e16/ * ~/.e16/bindings.conf - key bindings Fluxbox * /usr/share/fluxbox/ - Global config dir * ~/.fluxbox/ - Local config dir **Config files *** menu *** init *** keys *** backgrounds *** startup *** styles *** overlay *** apps *** windowmenu fvwm * ~/.fvwmrc - Local configuration file for fvwm window manager fvwm2 * ~/.fvwm2rc - Local configuration file for fvwm2 window manager OpenBox * ~/.config/openbox/rc.xml - General config, local * ~/.config/openbox/menu.xml - Menu, local * ~/.config/openbox/autostart.sh - Execute at start of OpenBox : Examples: http://dotfiles.org/.config/openbox/rc.xml : Examples: http://dotfiles.org/.config/openbox/menu.xml Fvwm95 * ~/.fvwm95rc Motif Window Manager * ~/.mwmrc OpenLook Window Manager * ~/.olwmrc OpenLook Virtual Window Manager * ~/.olvwmrc Tab Window Manager (TWM) * ~/.twmrc Tab Virtual Window Manager * ~/.tvtwmrc Window Maker * ~/GNUstep/Defaults/WindowMaker QVWM * ~/.qvwmrc * ~/.qvwm-theme Awesome * ~/.config/awesome/rc.lua * ~/.config/awesome/themes/default Matchbox * ~/.matchbox/session and /etc/matchbox/session ~/.matchbox/kdbconfig IceWM * ~/.icewm/ * ~/.icewm/theme - Currently selected theme * ~/.icewm/preferences - General settings - paths, colors, fonts... * ~/.icewm/prefoverride - Settings that should override the themes. * ~/.icewm/menu - Menu of startable applications. Usually customized by the user. * ~/.icewm/programs - Automatically generated menu of startable applications (this should be used for wmconfig, menu or similar packages, perhaps as a part of the login or X startup sequence). * ~/.icewm/winoptions - Application window options * ~/.icewm/keys - Global keybindings to launch applications (not window manager related) * ~/.icewm/toolbar - Quick launch application icons on the taskbar. PMWM * ~/.pmwmrc AfterStep ~/.afterstep - /usr/local/share/afterstep